


"あなたを愛しています" - Verkwan

by BTS_GARBAGE



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I finally found someone who cares about me and got inspired to write, I hope you like it, I suppose angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Isn't love all you could ask for?, Just a lot of crying and being loved on, M/M, Past Abuse, Sad, Suicide Attempt, They actually care about what I think, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_GARBAGE/pseuds/BTS_GARBAGE
Summary: I've been through a lot with my ex-boyfriend and I want to get it out. I guess this is a rant but 'm putting Hansol through my pain haha. I found a new girlfriend though. She, oh my goodness. She actually cares and that's all I want. She listens to me, and she just, cares. sigh~ i'll shut up now haha.





	"あなたを愛しています" - Verkwan

“Hansol, talk to me. What’d he do?” The concern rose in Seungkwan's’ voice.   
“Hmm? He didn’t do anything too bad.” He nervously laughed and he laid back on the couch his eyes becoming hooded.  
“I’m tired, can we talk about this later?”   
“You just want to avoid the conversation.”  
“That’s my thing, isn’t it?”  
Hansol dozed off onto Seungkwan as he started petting his hair.

It was his “thing.” Hansol liked to avoid talking about rough subjects, especially his ex-boyfriend, Jeon Minsung. The other members had told him bits and pieces of what he did to him but the full story was never told.

“He would hit him, a lot. He never really realised what was happening though.” Jisoo had told him.  
Seungkwan nodded in response, “Continue.”  
“He would also yell at him and do some scary stuff to him.”  
Seungkwan's eyes wided. “What the hell does that mean?”  
Jisoo gulped and looked away from Seungkwan, his gaze becoming frightening.  
“He would force him into very sexual things.”  
Seungkwan became pissed at that point. “Like what?!”  
“I promised him I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

… 

Three hours had passed at that point. Hansol was snoring on Seungkwan’s shoulder. His face was so relaxed but would tense up every now and then. Seungkwan kept thinking about his conversation with Jisoo. 

“I promised him I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“Tell anyone what?” Seungkwan muttered to himself.

Hansol’s face tensed up again and he shook softly.  
“I’m sorry Sir.” He muttered.  
He kept flinching in his sleep, muttering different words that Seungkwan couldn’t quite understand well.  
“I know I’m stupid, I’m sorry.” Tears started to run down his face as he shook harder. He kept muttering the words repetitively. Seungkwan kept a close eye on him. He knew he needed sleep but a part of him wanted to wake him up.  
“Please don’t hurt me anymore.” Hansol said it louder and then woke himself up. He looked around and focused himself on Seungkwan. He quickly wiped his tears and smiled softly at him.  
“Good Morning.” His voice was hoarse and sounded so sad.   
“Can we talk Hansol?”  
Hansol looked down and got scared.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Seungkwan lifted his head with his fingers and looked him in the eyes.  
“Quit apologising. You did nothing wrong.”  
Hansol paused for a second before speaking, pauses in his voice, “ What did you ne-d to talk abo-t?”  
“What was your dream about Baby?”  
“Not-ing impo-nant honestly.”  
“Who told you that you were stupid?”  
“Was I talking in my sleep?”  
Seungkwan nodded.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Hansol, What did Minsung do to you?”  
“Simply, a lot.”

…

“Would you quit talking, it’s getting annoying!”  
Minsung rose his hand and hit Hansol.  
“I was just trying to speak my mind.” He spoke calmly. He was used to this.  
“You’re so goddamn stupid, did you know that?”  
“You remind me of that a lot.” He muttered getting another slap from him but this time across the face.  
“If you’re going to smart off, say it to my fucking face you twat!”  
Tears were running down his face at that point. Minsung knew it scared Hansol when anyone yelled at him. There was his reasoning. He was fragile and so awkward that he couldn’t speak his mind. It didn’t matter what the circumstance was, Hansol wasn’t going to speak up about it. Someone could be threatening to kill him but he wouldn’t care. He kept to himself.  
“You’re scaring me!”  
“I’m sorry, are you being a big baby again? Not surprising.”  
“I’m not being a baby!” Hansol was pleading and begging. He was a crying mess, tears were streaming down his face as it burned from another hit.  
“You’re a big fucking slut.” Minsung said through his teeth.  
“All I did was talk to him, he’s my friend!”  
“You used to date!”  
“That doesn’t mean anything!”   
“You still dated, you shouldn’t be friends with someone you used to date!!”  
“Do you even know what it means to have friends Minsung?!”  
Big Mistake.

… 

Seungkwan looked at him with a sorrowful look on his face.  
“Hansol,” He began.  
He got up and ran to his room, locking the door.  
“I’m sorry. All I ever do is fuck up. I’m so sorry.”


End file.
